Mon homme , cette marmotte
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: J'y crois pas ! Cet ordure! Je le hais ! Qu'il aille crever , ce connard !Vous vous demandez surement qui est le destinataire de ce doux chapelet d'injure , eh bien , c'est nul autre qu'un sale japonais répondant au sale nom de Kanda Yuu.  YULLEN ! ENJOY!


**Titre : **Mon Homme , cette marmotte ( titre de merde , gomen)

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( it's me ! )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Couple** : Vous me connaissez bien voyons : Yullen powaa !

**Note 1** : Voici le défi infligé par _Mako Take : _**Un Yullen sur le thème de la marmotte !**

**Note 2 :** Voilà , Mako-chin , j'espère que ça te plairas , moi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire; longue vie à nos édredons ! XD

**Note 3 :** Pardonnez les fautes qui sont passées aux travers des mailles de ma vision défectueuse... Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>J'y crois pas ! Cet ordure! Je le hais ! Qu'il aille crever , ce connard !<strong>

Vous vous demandez surement qui est le destinataire de ce doux chapelet d'injure , eh bien , c'est nul autre qu'un sale japonais répondant au sale nom de Kanda Yuu.

Si vous croyiez que cet exorciste n'est qu'un bâtard sans cœur ni remord , permettez moi de vous dire : oui ! Vous avez totalement raison !

Mais tout d'abord , laissez moi vous expliquez la raison de ma colère.

Je m'appelle Allen Walker , cheveux blanc , yeux bleu gris-cendre , pentacle rouge marquant mon œil gauche, exorciste de type symbiotique , maudit par son père (paix à ton âme , Mana ) et gastronome hors pair.

Jusque là rien d'anormal , tout correspond à mon pédigrée.

Il y a pas si longtemps , j'étais un exorciste normal et insouciant , me préoccupant de mes amis , des hommes, des akumas et des missions , c'était une vie plutôt simple , agréable , quand les akumas arrêtaient leurs carnages... Mais j'étais heureux , jusqu'à ce jour fatidique , où ma vie avait totalement basculé...

Étant le _clown couronné de Dieu_, vous vous dîtes que je l'ai surement à la bonne , qu'il m'auréole de tous les miracles qu'ils puissent exister ... Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude, _s'il vous plait._

Notre Seigneur qui règne en maître sur le ciel et sous les mers , le fournisseur attitré d' Innocences de la Congrégation de l' Ombre , notre créateur qui nous a ordonné de protéger l'humanité de la menace du _ Comte -colgate totale blancheur intense- millénaire _, notre Big Boss pour faire plus court, a pour principale hobby de m'en foutre plein la gueule , et je parie que ça l'amuse.

Dès ma naissance , il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs , il aurait pu me faire naître à n'importe quelle période de l'année ; des périodes heureuses et chaleureuse comme l'été avec ses jours ensoleillés , ou le printemps , avec sa brise fleurie et les chants reposants de la nature nouvelle.

Au lieu de cela , je suis né un 25 Décembre , au centre des bourrasques glaciales , figé dans le tableau funèbre du givre et de la neige , une œuvre pale et dénuée d'amour qu'aurait été ma vie , si je n'avais pas eu la chance de rencontrer Mana.

Avec Mana , tout me semblait plus beau , plus lumineux ,je riais de bon cœur je commençais à croire en l'avenir, malgré l'apparence repoussante que j'abhorrais ( autre cadeau du Boss , cela va sans dire ).

Mais comme on dit , toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin , la fin de Mana est arrivée bien trop vite , trop brutalement...

Il y avait encore tant de choses à découvrir avec lui , autant de mots à lui dire , tellement de moments à partagé ensemble...

J'ai failli me perdre dans les ténèbres suite à sa mort , j'avais presque vendu mon âme au Diable cette nuit-là.

Néanmoins , le Big Boss avait décidé de me donner un petit coup de pouce , envoyant un démon du nom de Cross Marian pour me remettre sur le droit chemin et servir sa cause.

C'est ainsi que je devins Allen Walker , l'exorciste.

Et ce n'était que le début des emmerdes...

Je passe sur la présentation de mes nouveaux amis : adorable ( Lenalee et Miranda ) , drôle ( Lavi ), touchant ( Krory et Johnny ) , bizarre (les scientifiques ) et complétement hystérique ( Komui) pour me concentrer sur le plus important : Yuu Kanda.

A notre première rencontre , tout n'a pas été rose , cet abruti me menaçait déjà de mort alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me présenter convenablement. Si une personne m'avait dit que notre relation passerait du _"Crève Moyashi, Va te faire foutre Bakanda !" _au _" J'ai envie de toi, Moya-chan , non pas dans ce couloir glacial on va finir par nous surprendre, je m'en fous j'en ai envie ici et maintenant, ah Kanda non ne me touches pas là ! Ahh !_Hum bref...

Si on m'avait dit que nos disputes nous conduiraient vers une relation plus romantique et charnelle , j'aurais envoyer cette dite personne faire un tour chez les Noé avec une option de non retour.

Pourtant , je ne vais pas m'en plaindre , car cela m'a permis de découvrir le vrai Kanda , celui qui se cache derrière le Kanda sans cœur ni remord que les trouveurs connaissent malheureusement trop bien...

Le véritable Yuu est loyale envers ses convictions et surtout ses camarades n'hésitant pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour les aider, il est un brin cynique et sadique , il ne supporte pas qu'on le taquine , d'où son côté boudeur permanent , malgré son côté gros bourrin , il renferme une gentillesse touchante et insoupçonnée . Bien sur comme tout être humain, il a des défauts , le plus flagrant réside dans sa fierté , parfois très mal placé , refusant de me montrer sa vulnérabilité, de s'ouvrir à moi. Mais à force d'effort et de patience , parfois il me révèle ses secrets : le garçon souriant et débordant de joie de vivre qu'il fut avant la mort de sa famille, sa peur de partir au combat et de ne jamais revenir , les fantômes du passé qui ne cessent de le hanter.

Petit à petit , sa carapace de glace se craquelle , pour me révéler l'ange aux ailes ébènes qui m'a redonnée le sourire...

Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai _plus_ peur , de dire que je l'aime , que je l'aime lui et son caractère de merde , lui et ses yeux marines , lui et ses bras si chaleureux , lui et sa libido qui m'empêche plus d'une fois de marcher convenablement.

Je veux me réveiller tous les jours , blotti dans le creux de ses bras , après un cauchemar , qu'il m'embrasse tendrement le front dissipant tout ombre de mon esprit, au retour de mission , qu'il m'accueille avec des baisers fougueux et passionnés me laissant pantois et disons-le fébrile en sachant ce qui va bientôt se passer, après une querelle , qu'il laisse un bécot taquin sur le bout de mon nez en guise de pardon.

_Je l'aime tout simplement , en entier et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle..._

Allen s'arrêta d'écrire , relevant la tête de son journal intime , cadeau de Mari , afin de dixit : « parler sans retenu de ce qui le tracasse et sans se soucier du jugement des autres ».

C'était un cadeau bien utile , il avait beau adoré ses amis , il y avait certaines choses impossible à leur dire , certaines pensées que l'on ne pouvait partager qu'avec soi-même et puis , il ne se voyait pas parler du dernier fantasme que Kanda lui avait fait subir , l'empêchant de marcher normalement pendant deux semaines à une commère telle que Lavi , ce dernier s'empresserait de tout dévoiler au _Black Order Times _, dans la rubrique _ potin chaud chez les exo'. _

Non seulement le couple Yullen serait mort de honte de voir leur moment intime étalé dans une vulgaire revue qu'une certaine chinoise avait absolument tenue à créer , mais les rumeurs circulant sur la perversité d'un certain japonais serait confirmé; et le dit japonais , prendrait des mesures drastiques afin de retrouver son honneur , ce qui conduirait les habitants de la Congrégation à mourir sous les coups d'un _Mugen enragé. _

_Un journal intime , c'était bien mieux _songea Allen , tout sourire à l'image d'un Kanda déchaîné frappant sans relâche un lapin crétin plus si crétin que ça.

Yuu était magnifique , surtout en colère …

Le regard argent de l'exorciste , arpenta la chambre , se posant un instant sur un sablier renfermant une magnifique fleur de lotus pour glisser vers la forme étendue à ses côtés sur le lit.

Le symbiotique sentit ses joues rougirent alors qu'il détaillait son cher et tendre , Yuu possédait une peau aussi pâle que la sienne , mais tandis que sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige , le rendant presque translucide sous les lueurs de la lune , Kanda avait le teint plus nacré , une peau aussi douce que la plus précieuse des soies chinoise.

Les prunelles argentées caressèrent les muscles athlétiques de l'abdomen , remontant le long du torse nu de son kendoka , pour s'échouer sur l'étrange tatouage situé au niveau du cœur. Déglutissant bruyamment , Allen reprit sa course, longeant la pomme d'Adam et la mâchoire tonique du brun ,se perdant sur les lèvres voluptueuses, survolant les pommettes saillantes du bel éphèbe ; il soupira doucement constatant que les yeux bleu envoutants de son amour étaient dissimulés derrière les paupières close. La longue chevelure noire bleutée formait une auréole autour de sa tête , chatouillant ses joues de son souffle calme et apaisé.

Allen se pencha vers lui et commença à déposer une série de baiser le long de la mâchoire , puis de la joue gauche , retraçant doucement le nez fin du japonais.

L'agacement du symbiotique se fit plus fort face à l'inactivité de son amant , et une vague de colère submergea son corps.

Comment cet enfoiré avait pu lui faire _**ça **_? Ce connard sans cœur , qui jouait avec ses sentiments !

Des larmes de frustrations perlèrent à ses yeux , et le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

Ils étaient si bien partis pourtant : de tendres baisers traçant un chemin de feu sur sa peau , des mots chuchotés suavement dans son oreille , de légères morsures clamant son appartenance, des doigts fervent parcourant son épiderme pour venir se perdre au creux de ses reins.

Puis la douceur fait place à la passion , les gestes se font plus pressant , quémandant toujours plus, toujours plus fort , toujours plus loin. Des gémissements qui s'élèvent dans le silence de la chambre , mélodie de leur amour. Les caresses appuyées, téméraires , intimes.

Les corps se frôlent , se touchent , se cherchent , s'unissent , s'aiment.

Les regards se fondent l'un dans l'autre , dans une danse aussi charnelle que leurs deux corps , l'argent contre le bleu marine , le bleu marine face à l'argent . C'est leur danse , leur chanson , leur histoire , leur amour.

Bouclier de sérénité face au horreur de la Guerre.

La danse s'accélère , le point de non retour s'approche , les mains s'enlacent , les gémissements font face aux cris , encore un peu , juste un peu , la fin est proche , si proche , encore un tout petit peu …

Allen soupire lourdement , les larmes aux yeux , il se met à secouer fébrilement son homme.

- Kanda , Kanda , lèves-toi , je t'en pris , Yuu , réveilles-toi

C'était peut être une mauvaise idée , après tout Kanda revenait d'une mission éreintante autant physiquement que mentalement, il n'était pas au sommet de sa forme , mais bon cela ne l'excusais en rien !

La colère augmente , encore , la frustration se fait encore plus pesante alors qu'il se rend compte dans quelle situation il est.

Allen Walker lève les yeux vers le jolie minois de son exorciste, le corps chaud de Kanda au dessus du sien , encore _unis_ au sien , sa présence _imposante..._

Son ange aux ailes ébènes qui lui a redonné le sourire, l'homme qu'il a appris à connaitre , l'homme qu'il aime malgré son caractère de merde, s'est endormi sur lui ,pendant qu'il lui faisait sauvagement l'amour, le mettant dans un état de _frustration avancé._

**J'y crois pas ! Cet ordure! Je le hais ! Qu'il aille crever , ce connard !**

Vous vous demandez surement qui est le destinataire de ce doux chapelet d'injure , eh bien , c'est nul autre qu'un sale japonais répondant au sale nom de Kanda Yuu.

_OoOoOooOoOoOoOo Un peu plus tard OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_- Kanda enfoiré ! Lèves-toi ! Finis ce que tu as commencé Bakanda ! Oy ! Réveilles-toi sale marmotte !_

_- Rronn pshii rrrron pshiiiii_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake : <strong>

**Shadyy , explosée de rire :** C'pas vrai Yuu t'es trop , mais alors trop !

**Allen , honteux et en pleure :** J'ai passé une nuit horrible , en plus j'ai mal au trou de *Biip*

**Shadyy, étonnée :** Quoi , il s'est même pas réveiller ? Il y avait quoi dans ses Sobas , des somnifères surpuissants ?

**Allen, frustré de la vie :** Il ne me touchera plus jamais , ce salaud sans cœur , je demande le divorce !

**Shadyy , diplomate :** voyons Al' il l'a pas fait exprès , je suis sure qu'il a été victime d'un complot de Lapin crétin

**Allen , plus buté tu meurs :** M'EN FOUS !

**Shadyy, compréhensive :** C'est vrai qu'essayer de dormir avec un * biip*** ** dans le * biip *** , **ça du *biip* ton* biip *** ,** mais t'inquiète avec un peu de pommade dans le * biip * , d'ici demain ça ira mieux.

**Kanda , qui finit par se pointer :** Pourquoi tu causes du * biip * de mon Moyashi

**Allen , rouge de colère :** M'approche plus sale * biip * de *biip * , ne comptes plus mettre ton *biip * , dans mon * biip* , pour me * biip *, pendant un bon bout de temps !

**Kanda :** Oo

**Shadyy, les oreilles rouges :** ouahh , j'en ai les oreilles qui sifflent , moi.

**Mako-Take , t'as vu , j'ai vaincu la page blanche ! Oui , je sais , je suis formidable ; lèche-moi les doigts de pieds ! XD**

**Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça t'a plus , même si le thème de la marmotte n'a pas été vraiment respecté :ss**

**Salut chères lectrices, je ne suis pas (encore) morte , j'écris quand je le peux , mais je n'abandonne pas mes fics pour autant. Le chap 3 de Réciproque avance , tipa , tipa. **

**Laissez des reviews pour savoir si mes fics vous plaise toujours.**

**Gros bisous et longue vie au Yullen !**


End file.
